1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a developer image (toner image) is formed on the surface of a photoconductor, the developer image is transferred onto recording paper, and then toner remaining on the surface of the photoconductor is scraped off and removed by a recovery member such as a blade or a brush roll. Here, there has been proposed a brush roll to which a voltage is applied in order to remove the charged toner using electrostatic attraction.